Not One But Two
by geedreams
Summary: "kurasa.. aku menyukaimu.." Kim Seokjin jelas saja kaget, dia tidak mengenal pria berpakaian cukup rapih dengan kemeja berwarna hitam dan sebuah senyum terpatri lebar diwajahnya, membuat lesung pipinya terlihat. Dan penjelasan pria itu malah membuat Kim Seokjin bukan hanya melebarkan matanya tapi membuka mulutnya lebar. Namjin BTS short fiction based on Urban Zakappa - 212 song


**Not One But Two**

 _._

 _._

 _Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin_

 _Jeon Jeongkook_

 _._

 _._

 _Rated : T_

 _._

 _._

 _Cast milik diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan, saya hanya pinjam nama HAHA tapi cerita murni punya saya~!_

 _._

 _._

 _Terinspirasi dari lagu Urban Zakappa – 2 1 2_

 _._

 _._

 _Typo bertebaran~~~_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Entah sudah berapa lama Kim Seokjin duduk di kafe ini. Dua jam, tiga jam, entahlah, yang jelas secangkir kopi dihadapannya adalah cangkir ke tiganya. Kim Seokjin menghela nafas, menunggu memang bukan hal yang mudah kan?

"menunggu panggilan kerja hyung?" tanya pria manis yang menggunakan seragam kafe tersebut, dan Seokjin menghela nafas lagi diikuti anggukan kecil. "entah aku harus bagaimana kalau interviewku kali ini gagal lagi, Jungkook-ah." Dan Jungkook hanya menatap hyung yang sudah dianggap hyungnya sendiri. Jungkook meletakkan sepiring kecil kue dihadapan Seokjin dan tersenyum kecil saat Seokjin menatapnya penuh rasa terimakasih. Seokjin baru ingat dia memang belum makan dari semalam karena terlalu sibuk mencari lowongan kerja dimana-mana. Dan ketika Seokjin memasukkan sesendok kue kedalam mulutnya, ponselnya berdering cukup keras, membuat Seokjin seketika menegang. Seokjin sedikit berdeham sebelum mengangkat telfonnya.

"Yeoboseyo. Ah ya, saya Kim Seokjin. Ah, ya benar saya yang kemarin mendaftar sebagai manager artis."

"Ah, ya saya bisa memasak dan menyetir mobil dengan cukup baik. Ah, saya tidak terlalu mengerti tentang urusan bisnis dan fashion tapi saya pastikan saya bisa belajar."

"Ah.. apa anda tidak bisa memberi saya kesempatan? Ahh, baiklah saya mengerti, terimakasih telah menghubungi saya.." dan ketika pihak tersebut memutuskan sambungan telfonnya, Kim Seokjin kembali menghela nafas.

"dimana lagi aku harus mencari kerja.." katanya sembari menunduk dan mengacak sedikit rambutnya. Kim Seokjin menopang dagunya dan memandang keluar jendela, sedang berpikir kapan dirinya mendapat sedikit keberuntungan saat seseorang menarik kursi dihadapannya untuk kemudian duduk dihadapannya. Kim Seokjin jelas saja kaget, dia tidak mengenal pria berpakaian cukup rapih dengan kemeja berwarna hitam dan sebuah senyum terpatri lebar diwajahnya, membuat lesung pipinya terlihat. Dehaman pria tersebut menyadarkan lamunan Kim Seokjin.

"menyukaimu.." dan kata tersebut adalah yang pertama keluar dari bibir tebal pria itu, membuat Seokjin tanpa sadar melebarkan matanya. "kurasa.. aku menyukaimu.." dan penjelasan pria itu malah membuat Kim Seokjin bukan hanya melebarkan matanya tapi membuka mulutnya lebar. Terlihat lucu sekali, membuat pria dihadapannya tertawa kecil melihatnya.

.

.

.

Dan semenjak itu hari-hari Kim Seokjin terasa seperti sebuah dongeng yang indah. Kurang lebih mereka sudah dekat selama dua bulan. Pria yang tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaannya ini diketahui Kim Seokjin bernama Kim Namjoon saat mereka memutuskan untuk pulang bersama, lebih tepatnya Kim Namjoon menawarinya tumpangan menggunakan mobilnya hari itu. Kim Namjoon adalah seorang komposer dan produser musik disebuah label ternama dan memiliki segudang inspirasi musik yang terkadang membuat Kim Seokjin merasa sangat kagum. Bahkan Kim Namjoon pernah memperdengarkan sebuah lagu buatannya yang sangat amat indah dan saat Kim Seokjin bertanya darimana dia mendapatkan inspirasi nadanya Kim Namjoon dengan santai berkata dari suara jendela yang terbuka-tertutup karena tertiup angin.

.

.

Kim Seokjin sedang merapikan sedikit penampilannya saat mendengar bel apartementnya berbunyi. Kim Seokjin dengan cepat menyemprotkan parfume, mengambil tas serta ponsel diatas nakasnya sebelum berlari keluar untuk membukakan pintu untuk Kim Namjoon yang terlihat sangat segar dihari sabtu siang ini. Menggunakan kaos berwarna putih dengan kemeja jeans sebagai luaran dan celana panjang hitam juga sepatu converse putih. Oh jangan lupakan topi adidas putih yang juga bertengger baik dikepalanya. Terlihat sangat tampan, berkebalikan dengannya yang hanya menggunakan sweater putih, celana panjang jeans dan sepatu adidas putih kesayangannya.

"Sudah siap?" dan pertanyaan singkat Namjoon menyadarkan Seokjin dari lamunan kecilnya. Seokjin tersenyum manis, menutup pintu apartmentnya dan berjalan disebelah Namjoon. Namjoon tersenyum kecil sebelum menggenggam tangan Seokjin yang terasa sangat pas digenggamannya. Namjoon suka menggenggam tangannya, satu kebiasaan Namjoon yang akan Seokjin ingat.

.

.

Seokjin tersenyum lebar saat Namjoon kembali kehadapannya dengan dua buah eskrim vanilla ditangannya. Mereka akan berkeliling sekitaran Myeongdong hari ini. "Namjoon-ah, apa yang akan kau cari hari ini?" tanya Seokjin sembari memakan eskrimnya pelan-pelan. Namjoon berfikir sejenak sebelum menjawab "baju mungkin? Aku suka membeli baju." yang membuat Seokjin mengangguk mengerti. Namjoon suka belanja, satu hal tentang Namjoon yang Seokjin sukai.

.

.

.

Seokjin menekan beberapa digit nomor sebelum pintu apartmentnya terbuka. Seokjin berjalan masuk terlebih dahulu sebelum Namjoon menyusul masuk kedalam. Namjoon akan menginap hari ini, berhubung besok hari minggu. Lagipula Namjoon sudah berjanji akan membantu Seokjin berlatih interview untuk hari senin sembari dirinya melanjutkan lirik lagunya yang belum selesai. Namjoon berjalan mendahului Seokjin kearah sofa untuk kemudian membanting tubuhnya keatas sofa dan menyandarkan kepalanya kekepala sofa. Sedang Seokjin yang melihat itu sedikit tertawa kecil. Namjoon melirik kearah Seokjin yang hanya berdiri diam, menjulurkan tangan panjangnya kearah Seokjin. Seokjin semakin tersenyum lebar, menggenggam tangan Namjoon sebelum mendudukkan tubuhnya disebelah Namjoon dan menyandarkan kepalanya kebahu Namjoon. Bahu Namjoon, walaupun tidak selebar bahunya namun sangat nyaman. Satu lagi hal yang Seokjin suka dari Namjoon.

.

.

.

Seokjin membuka matanya, merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa sedikit pegal. Seokjin sedikit mengerutkan keningnya saat menyadari bahwa dia terbangun diatas kasur padahal seingatnya dia tertidur diatas sofa semalam. Seokjin memiringkan kepalanya dan langsung tersenyum lebar saat melihat Namjoon tertidur disebelahnya dengan mulut terbuka. Seokjin memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Namjoon, tangannya terulur untuk mengelus pipi Namjoon, membuat Namjoon sedikit mengerang sebelum membuka sedikit matanya dan wajah pagi Seokjin yang tersenyum adalah pemandangan yang dilihatnya pertama kali. Namjoon tersenyum, tangannya refleks terangkat untuk menggenggam tangan Seokjin yang berada diatas pipinya, mengecupnya singkat sebelum bergerak maju untuk mengecup bibir Seokjin kilat.

"selamat pagi, Seokjin hyung.." dan sapaan Namjoon dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur ditambah kecupan manisnya membuat pipi Seokjin memerah dan bibirnya tersenyum semakin lebar. Namjoon selalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum bahkan dipagi hari, Satu lagi hal yang Seokjin sukai dari Namjoon.

.

.

.

"Namjoon-ah, apa kau oke dengan sarapan roti panggang dan telur? Aku agak malas memasak hari ini hehe.." tanya Seokjin dengan senyum lebarnya sembari memanaskan minyak diatas pan. Namjoon hanya mengangguk sekilas sembari meminum susunya. Seokjin tersenyum lebar, dan memulai acara memasaknya pagi itu. Namjoon memakluminya yang suka malas memasak, satu lagi sifat Namjoon yang disukainya.

.

.

.

Seokjin sedang duduk diatas sofa, dibelakang Namjoon, memperhatikan Namjoon yang duduk dilantai, sedang berkonsentrasi menulis lirik-liriknya. Entah sudah berapa kali dirinya melihat Namjoon meraut pensil dan menghapus tulisan diatas kertasnya. Namjoon merasa sayang kalau membuang kertas makannya dirinya memilih menggunakan pensil. Seokjin melirik bungkus snack yang sudah habis, selama menunggu Namjoon menulis lirik, dirinya sudah menghabiskan tiga bungkus snack, dua eskrim, dan tiga kotak susu. Seokjin beberapa kali juga menyuapi Namjoon agar Namjoon tidak kelaparan. Seokjin refleks memijat pundak Namjoon saat melihat Namjoon memukul-mukul pelan kedua pundaknya.

"Namjoon-ah, mau sampai kapan kau menulis lirik? Inikan hari minggu." keluh Seokjin yang membuat Namjoon tersenyum kecil namun tetap memperhatikan kertas-kertasnya. Seokjin memajukan bibirnya, beralih duduk disebelah Namjoon. "Namjoon-ah, aku bosan jangan cueki aku.." keluh Seokjin, membuat Namjoon tersenyum kecil, Namjoon mengambil pensil cadangan disebelahnya, memberikan Seokjin pensil yang tadi dipakainya. Seokjin semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya, meraih serutan pensil dimeja sebelum mengambil pensil itu dari tangan Namjoon, bermaksud menyerutnya sebelum dia melihat pensil itu masih panjang.

"ya! Kau ini mengerjaiku ya?!" omel Seokjin dan memukul lengan Namjoon, membuat Namjoon tertawa dan mencubit pipi tembam Seokjin. Seokjin memundurkan tubuhnya dan melipat kedua tangannya, membuat Namjoon semakin tertawa senang dan malah merebahkan kepalanya dipaha Seokjin. Memejamkan matanya sebentar sembari merasakan elusan lembut tangan Seokjin dirambutnya. Namjoon itu jail dan sedikit manja. Satu hal lagi yang Seokjin sukai dari Namjoon.

.

.

.

Sore harinya Seokjin dan Namjoon terduduk dibalkon apartement Seokjin. Tidak, lebih tepatnya hanya Seokjin yang duduk sementara Namjoon berbaring dipaha Seokjin. Namjoon tersenyum mendengarkan Seokjin yang sedang berlatih untuk interviewnya besok.

"Saya akan menunjukkan kinerja yang baik dan akan berusaha semampu saya untuk memberikan yang terbaik untuk perusahaan ini." Namjoon menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh kekaguman, Kim Seokjin memang tidak bisa berhenti berbicara, selalu bawel dan mengomentari ini itu. Jujur saja, Namjoon tidak suka orang berisik dihidupnya tapi entah bagaimana suara Kim Seokjin membuatnya berfikir tidak apa-apa kalau harus mendengarkannya setiap hari selama duapuluhempat jam penuh.

"ck! Namjoon-ah jangan menatapku seperti itu!" keluh Seokjin. Seokjinkan ingin berlatih agar tidak gagal lagi, ditatap Namjoon saat berlatih malah membuatnya gerogi dan tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Maka dengan kesal Seokjin menutup wajah Namjoon yang berada dipangkuannya dengan kertas-kertas latihan interviewnya, membuat Namjoon tertawa karena tingkah imut Seokjin. Namjoon bangkit duduk dan memandang wajah Seokjin yang terkena sinar matahari sore. Cantik. Namjoon sangat menyukai wajah Seokjin, sangat cantik dimatanya, padahal Kim Seokjin adalah seoarang pria.

Seokjin langsung menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Namjoon dan menghela nafas putus asa. "bagaimana ini? Aku sangat tidak siap untuk besok. Bagaimana kalau aku ditolak lagi, Namjoon-ah? Bagaimana aku membayar uang sewaku? Tabunganku semakin menipis dan aku belum dapat pekerjaan. Bagaimana kalau hiring manager besok galak? Namjoon-ah aku takut sekali.." dan masih banyak lagi keluhan Seokjin, terkadang keluhannya diulang-ulang namun Namjoon merasa itu bukanlah masalah. Karena Kim Seokjin yang sedang mengeluh, mengerucutkan bibirnya, dan diterpa sinar matahari sore sangatlah cantik dimatanya, membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain tersenyum menatapnya.

.

.

.

Seokjin sedang menunggu gilirannya untuk di interview saat merasakan ponsel disakunya bergetar. Seokjin mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk melihat nama Kim Namjoon tertera disana, Seokjin dengan cepat menekan tombol hijau dan mendekatkan ponselnya ketelinga.

"apa kau gugup?" tanya Namjoon langsung, membuat Seokjin menghela nafas dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Seokjin tahu Namjoon tidak bisa melihatnya tapi Seokjin yakin Namjoon tahu jawabannya. "tenanglah, dia akan menerimamu kali ini." kata Namjoon menenangkan. Seokjin kembali menghela nafas dan menyandarkan tubuhnya disandaran kursi.

"bagaimana kalau tidak Namjoon-ah?" tanya Seokjin pesimis. "tenanglah hyung.. apapun yang terjadi kau harus tetap tenang dan yakin kau pasti bisa. Semangat hyung, aku mencintaimu!" dan kalimat terakhir Namjoon sebelum menutup telfon membuat Seokjin tersenyum lebar dan refleks memegang dadanya. Namjoon sangat suka mengatakan itu padanya. Satu lagi kebiasaan Namjoon yang disukai Seokjin.

.

.

.

Seokjin sedang duduk dibalkon dengan segelas coklat hangat ketika mendengar pintu apartment Namjoon terbuka. Seokjin memang tahu password apartment Namjoon dan tadi Namjoon memintanya untuk langsung bertemu di apartmentnya. Seokjin tersenyum saat merasakan lengan Namjoon melingkarkan lengannya dibahu lebarnya. Namjoon melingkarkan lengannya dibahu atau pinggang Seokjin. Sedang Seokjin sangat meyukai lengan Namjoon berada dibahu atau pinggangnya. Mereka berdua tidak tahu mengapa, tidak memiliki alasan spesifik, hanya menyukainya, sangat menyukainya.

"bagaimana?" tanya Namjoon. Seokjin tersenyum, menatap kearah Namjoon yang lebih dulu menatapnya. "mereka bilang akan menghubungiku lagi dalam minggu ini." Dan Namjoon hanya mengangguk mengerti sebagai tanggapannya. Seokjin tersenyum, dan melihat senyum Seokjin membuat Namjoon ikut tersenyum dan mengelus lembut pipi Seokjin. Seokjin sangat menyukai perlakuan Namjoon, lembut dan penuh kehati-hatian. Seokjin jadi merasa bahwa dirinya berharga untuk Namjoon, dan memang menurut Namjoon, Seokjin sangat berharga. Seokjin memajukan sedikit wajahnya, membuat Namjoon tersenyum semakin lebar, mengerti maksud Seokjin, Namjoon juga memajukan wajahnya, membuat Seokjin lebih mudah mempertemukan bibir mereka untuk memberikan sebuah kecupan dibibir Namjoon. Bibir Namjoon sangat hangat. Dan itu menambah satu lagi hal yang disukai Seokjin dari Namjoon.

.

.

.

Sabtu minggu ini digunakan mereka untuk membersihkan apartment Namjoon yang entah sudah berapa lama tidak dibersihkan. Seokjin terduduk dipersimpangan tangga menuju lantai dua sedang Namjoon duduk ditiga tangga akhir menuju lantai dua. Tidak seperti apartement Seokjin yang sederhana, apartement Namjoon termasuk apartment besar yang terletak digangnam. Namjoon menghela nafas lelah dan menyandarkan tubuhnya didinding sembari memejamkan mata. Matanya terasa sangat berat, terang saja, dia bahkan baru tertidur lima jam selama dua hari ini. Seokjin tersenyum menatap Namjoon dari bawah. Menggigit bibirnya dan pipinya memerah saat seketika semua memorinya bersama Namjoon berputar diingatannya. Bagaimana pertemuan pertama mereka, bagaimana Namjoon membuat harinya berwarna dan bagaimana Namjoon bilang dia mewarnai hidupnya. Namjoon selalu ada untuknya dan Seokjin mulai menghitung sudah berapa banyak daftar hal yang disukainya dari Namjoon. Meskipun mereka belum resmi bersama karena Seokjin belum menjawab pernyataan cinta Namjoon waktu itu, tapi Seokjin merasa Namjoon tidak mempermasalahkannya dan Namjoon malah membantu Seokjin untuk mengenalkan kehidupan pria itu padanya. Seokjin tersenyum semakin lebar saat Namjoon sudah beberapa kali mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai Seokjin. Dan Seokjin merasa ini saatnya untuk membalas pernyataan Namjoon. Maka Seokjin memejamkan mata sejenak, menarik nafas sebelum membuka matanya dan menatap Namjoon dengan tatapan teduh dan pipi yang semakin memerah.

"hhmm.. menyukaimu.." dan Namjoon yang hampir tertidur, membuka sedikit matanya saat mendengar pernyataan singkat Seokjin, menatap Seokjin yang sedang tersenyum menatapnya dari bawah. "kurasa..aku juga menyukaimu.." dan sebuah kalimat lebih jelas dari Seokjin yang selama ini ditunggu Namjoon berhasil membuat Namjoon tersenyum lebar bahkan sedikit tertawa karena terlalu bahagia. Akhirnya, mereka bukanlah lagi dua melainkan satu sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

 _HALLO AKU KEMBALI LAGI DENGAN MEMBAWA FF YANG TERINSPIRASI DARI LAGU HEHEHEHE. KALI INI AKU BAWAIN NAMJIN UNTUK KALIAN. SEMOGA KALIAN SUKA YAAA!_

 _Oh yaa,, jangan lupa review yaaa~~ aku sangat menghargai review dari kalian loohh~~~! Baca juga FF Minyoon/Yoonmin ku dan ff yang lainnya juga yaa (sekalian promosi hehehe)~ SEE YOU~!_

 _._

 _._

 _Best regards,_

 _geedreams_


End file.
